


Confetti

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [1]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Harry explains to Mewtwo what confetti is.





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting something I'm gonna call Writing Warmups, where I take prompts that people give me and write a one page long story in my notebook with them each day. Right now, I'm taking prompts over on my tumblr; but if I can get into the habit of this, my plan is to make a Patreon tier where people can submit their prompts.

"**What is going on in here?**"

At the nervous psychic voice, Harry turned off the vacuum and looked toward the window. Mewtwo was perched in the open window frame and looking down at the confetti-covered floor, like a nervous Litten on a branch over a lake.

"Oh, hey! Have you heard the news?" Harry suspected not. He and Tim were its mane source for human news. "Howard Clifford's sentencing came through."

"**I had not heard. It ended badly?**" Mewtwo's gaze settled distrustfully on the vacuum. "**You hope this noise machine will fend him off if he comes here for revenge?**"

"What? Oh! No—he got a life sentence. We're celebrating." Harry surveyed the blanket of confetti that had once been his living room. Pikachu was rolling across the floor, turning himself into a static-powered ball of multicolored crepe paper. "Or, we _were_ celebrating. I'm cleaning now. I can call Tim home and pull out some of the leftover snacks if you want to restart the party?"

"**You celebrate by ripping up your own papers and covering the floor with them? I was given to understand humans conceal important information in their papers.**"

"Well—it sounds silly when you put it that way," Harry said. "No, this is— It's special celebration paper. Confetti. No important information." Honestly, it didn't sound much less silly when _he_ explained it.

"**Celebration paper.**" Mewtwo sounded dubious. "**How does it work?**"

"Well, uh, we just..." Harry pantomimed weakly, "We sorta toss it around, y'know, for fun—"

Without warning, every scrap of loose confetti in the room lifted, floating a foot over Harry's head. And then, for thirty seconds, the room was a confetti blizzard. Pikachu squealed in surprise.

The paper tornado settled down, confetti drifting slowly to the ground again. A few pieces landed on Harry's head.

Solemnly, Mewtwo thought, "**That _was_ fun.**" It was almost smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post (including a picture of this fic in my notebook) on tumblr [here](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187566849872/confetti).


End file.
